


You’ll Totally Love It

by deadratz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, My Chemical Romance References, they go see mcr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadratz/pseuds/deadratz
Summary: Will Graham convinces Hannibal Lecter to risk reentering the States so they can see My Chemical Romance’s Return show because “you’ll totally love it, Hannibal” and Hannibal “did not totally love it, thank you very much.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	You’ll Totally Love It

**Author's Note:**

> This was just based off a dumb tweet I made and I decided to write it. Not meant to be taken completely seriously. There are some jokes or references that may not fully be understood from the perspective of someone outside of the MCR fandom, but it’s not that important to the understanding of the story.

It’s November 1st 2019, and Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter have been on the run for just over four years when Will walks into Hannibal’s study carrying his laptop. Hannibal looks up from his desk where his pencil was gliding against thick drawing paper just moments ago. 

“Good afternoon, Will,” Hannibal says before looking back down to his paper, expecting Will to take a seat in the chair across the room that he normally occupies while Hannibal draws. Instead, Will shifts back and forth on his feet, standing in front of Hannibal, with his laptop still in hand. Hannibal sighs and sets his pencil down. “Is there something you would like to talk about, Will?”

Will bites his lip, clearly nervous, though Hannibal can’t quite place why. There hasn’t been an article written about them in over a year, and it seems like the search for them has stopped. Jack Crawford has bigger things to worry about, and they have kept a low profile in all of the places they’ve stayed, so Hannibal knows the problem likely doesn’t have anything to do with a threat to their freedom. He can’t imagine any other reason for Will’s discomfort.

“Uh, yeah and… before you get mad at me, just… we don’t actually have to go, but it’s something I had to do, you know, just in case, uh,” Will fumbles through all of his words, and Hannibal knows it’s best to let Will get the words out on his own time without pushing or prodding for him to spit it out. Hannibal keeps his eyes on Will’s face while Will’s eyes try and find anything that isn’t Hannibal as he continues to talk, “Just in case you do say it’s okay, because it was sort of a quick decision and I knew it would be difficult to get the tickets and I didn’t want to have a conversation about it until I actually had them just in case I didn’t get them. Um... anyways. A band I really like is having a reunion show and I might have bought tickets for it.” Will scratches the back of his head with the hand not holding his laptop and looks at Hannibal, clearly expecting an outburst of some sort. 

“Where is this reunion show taking place?” Hannibal asks. 

Will takes a deep breath and exhales before speaking, “Los Angeles? And,” he rushes to explain before Hannibal can interject, “like I said we don’t have to go. It’s just kind of important to me, I guess, so I bought the tickets, but I know it’s risky going back to the States… especially for something as mundane as a concert, but I think you’d really like them a lot, and I was thinking since it doesn’t seem like anyone’s looking for us anymore, maybe we could do it? Maybe it could work? But if not its-”

“Okay,” Hannibal cuts Will off. 

“Yeah that’s what I expected you to say. I’ll see if I can sell the ti-,” Will cuts himself off this time. He looks at Hannibal questioningly, “Wait. Did you say ‘okay?’” 

“I did.” Hannibal says simply. He smiles up at Will where he still stands in front of Hannibal’s desk before continuing, “Will, if this concert is important to you, then I cannot, and would not, dare to deny you of this. I believe our friends in the FBI have ceased their search for us, and I doubt they would expect to find us in Los Angeles after all this time.” 

Will sets his laptop down on Hannibal’s desk before walking around to the other side and leaning down to press a quick kiss to Hannibal’s lips before standing back up and sitting on the desk next to Hannibal’s drawing. 

“Thank you,” Will says as he looks at what Hannibal was working on before he interrupted. Will immediately recognizes it as himself, sleeping naked in their shared bed. How Hannibal is able to recreate these moments on paper from memory is always beyond Will. Hannibal always manages to make him appear so serene in drawings of his sleeping form. He used to wonder if that’s how he really looks while he sleeps, but he knows he has been sleeping better in the last few years than he ever has, the difference being Hannibal by his side. In this moment, Will feels nothing but love and adoration for his husband. 

Hannibal watches Will’s mouth twitch up into a smile and reaches out to place his hand over Will’s where it rests on Will’s knee. “Anything for you, darling,” Hannibal assures him. “Besides, if you think I would enjoy this concert, then I will believe your judgement on the matter. When is this happening?”

“On December 20th, but I want to get there a few days before and camp in line to get a good spot.” Will watches Hannibal’s face give away the disgust he was desperately trying to mask. Will laughs and twists his hand under Hannibal’s to lace their fingers together.

“Come on, Hannibal, you’ll totally love it,” Will says, leaning down to kiss Hannibal’s cheek. He lets go of Hannibal’s hand and grabs his laptop again before standing up and going to sit in his usual spot in the armchair in Hannibal’s study. Hannibal puts his drawing to the side for later and grabs another piece of paper, beginning a new piece. He never wants to forget the smile across Will’s face while he books plane tickets and arranges a hotel for them to stay at. 

~~~

Miraculously, after several flights, a few bus rides and renting a car, Hannibal and Will make it to their hotel in Los Angeles without being recognized by anyone. After checking in and finding their room, Will turns to look at Hannibal. 

“I know I told you that you can’t know anything about this band or their music before the show, but I do need to warn you. This is a rock show. You’re going to get your feet stepped on, people are going to push you without saying sorry. You might even get a drink spilled on you or an elbow to the head. Please just… ignore this.” Will doesn’t need to add, ‘ _ and don’t kill any of these people,’ _ because Hannibal already knows that’s exactly what he’s trying to say. 

“As you wish, Will,” Hannibal reaches up and cups Will’s cheek with one hand, rubbing his thumb along the scar given to him by Dolarhyde’s blade. “What is your plan from here? This is more your element, afterall. I am along for the ride, as they say.”

“We are going to get dressed in normal people clothes, walk down to the venue, and see what the line situation is like. If people are already lining up, then you are going to sit in our spot while I run and get snacks and drinks,” Will explains. He reaches up and pushes a strand of Hannibal’s hair behind his ear. It was longer now and Hannibal usually tied it back, but it wasn’t quite long enough for all the front strands to stay in place. “Can I dye your hair?”

“No,” Hannibal says. 

Will looks up at him just like he did when he went to Hannibal to ask for help with baiting the dragon. The  _ please _ goes unsaid.

“For what reason?” Hannibal decides to ask. 

“Blending in. Also I think you could rock green,” Will shrugs. Hannibal glares at him. “Okay fine, but wear your hair down. I don’t think anyone would recognize you if they looked at you dead-on.”

Hannibal listens and pulls the hair tie out, letting his hair fall loosely. Will goes to his suitcase and unzips it.

“No complaining,” Will warns. He pulls out a pair of black jeans in Hannibal’s size and a black t-shirt with “thank you for the venom” written across the front in white letters. He also pulls out a pair of black converse and a pair of sunglasses, and hands the pile to Hannibal.

Hannibal accepts the clothes with disgust written clearly across his face, but he puts them on without saying a word. After all, Will’s let him dress him up in tuxedos for opera night. It’s only fair he does this for Will. 

“So far I am not ‘totally loving this,’ Will,” Hannibal recalls their conversation from the day he agreed to do this. 

“Oh, you will.”

Hannibal sighs and bends down to tie his new shoes. Will gets dressed in a similar outfit, with black combat boots instead of converse, and a black shirt that says “Who the fuck is Frank Lero?” 

Hannibal looks at the shirt Will is wearing, his face full of disgust. “That’s vulgar.” 

“Oh, shut up, old man. You act like you’ve never heard someone say ‘fuck’ before. Which you and I both know isn’t true. You’ll be hearing it a lot in the next few days. Get used to it.”

“When did you become so rude?”

“I’ve always been this way. Glad you’ve caught on.” Will winks and heads towards the door. He checks his pockets to make sure he has his wallet and phone and turns to wait for Hannibal to follow him. 

Hannibal hesitates, looking up at Will. He’s never gone anywhere so underdressed before, and he’s not sure if he can handle looking this way in front of so many people. 

“Jesus. Everyone there will be dressed like this. Let’s go.” Will waves his hand toward the door to signal that he wants Hannibal to get moving. 

Hannibal huffs and follows Will out the hotel room, putting his sunglasses over his eyes. Will still has his sitting on top of his head, pushing his curls back away from his face. 

“You’re going to get recognized,” Hannibal warns him quietly.

“I’m fi-” Will cuts himself off when he sees a woman leaving her room. “Oh fuck.”

Both men turn around abruptly, but it’s too late. The woman has already spotted them and is running down the hall towards them.

“Wait! Wait, Goddammit!” Margot Verger hisses. Her projected whisper made Hannibal and Will realize she’s not trying to alert anyone else in the hotel, and they stop and turn to face her. “Why are you here?”

Will points at his shirt and he can see the understanding on her face. 

“Us too, actually. Okay, you know we’re here, we know you’re here. We won’t call the police, if you don’t hurt us.” Margot negotiates.

Will looks from Margot to Hannibal. Hannibal nods and holds out his hand to Margot to shake on it. 

“Alana is here, too?” Hannibal asks. 

Margot nods, hesitantly. 

“Give her our love,” Hannibal says. He grabs Will’s sunglasses off his head, forcing his hair to fall into his face. He puts the sunglasses over Will’s eyes. “Now, we must be going.”

Hannibal pulls Will down the hallway back to their room. 

“This is dangerous, Will.”

“Margot and Alana are not going to call the police on us. No one else will recognize us.”

“I made Alana a promise years ago, as you know. There is no way she is going to let us get through this week. She knows I keep my promises.”

“Then promise her you won’t hurt her. You changed your mind. Tell her I made you do it, she’ll probably believe that.”

There’s a light knock on their door. Will goes to look through the peephole and sees both Alana and Margot standing there in the hallway. Will opens the door despite Hannibal telling him not to from across the room. 

“Hello, Alana,” Will smiles. “I see Margot told you she saw us in the hallway.”

“She told me we have a truce. I know that Hannibal keeps his word, and he shook on it, so I will trust that this is a valid deal. If you don’t uphold your end, authorities will be alerted before you can ever leave the hotel, I’ll be sure of that,” Alana says, matter of factly. 

“We’re not going to hurt you. We’ve built a nice, quiet life together, and we’re not going to ruin that by going after you. Ever.” Will adds, turning to look at Hannibal. Hannibal looks slightly annoyed, but nods in agreement, anyways.

“Good. I have a proposition, then.” Alana says.

Will raises an eyebrow. 

“Let’s see the show together,” she suggests. “We were planning on getting in line soon, and it’s better in numbers. We didn’t bring a guard with us, and as crazy as it is, if I’m gonna be sleeping on the pavement, I think it would be safer with you two.”

Will looks at Alana, then at Margot, who nods. He turns around to look at Hannibal, who just shrugs.

“You haven’t forgotten who we are, right? And you’d feel safer with us?” Will asks in disbelief. 

“Yes, and I think it’s in your best favor as well, because we have makeup and can make you a bit less… you.”

“Why would you help us?”

Alana shrugs, “It’s the least we can do if you’re promising not to kill us.”

“Okay,” Will agrees. 

“Will, may I speak to you? In private?” Hannibal asks, looking at Margot and Alana. 

They take the hint and leave the room to wait in the hallway.

“Hannibal, it’s going to be fine. If you’re really that worried, we can go home right now, but I’d rather we didn’t.”

“No, no. I would like to see this trip through to the end, but I need you to know that if anything happens to compromise us, I will not hesitate to kill both Margot and Alana, and everyone else in our way. I know you don’t wish for me to take any lives here, even if you did not say it, but I will if anyone tries to take away the life we have worked hard for. I have made many compromises, but this is non-negotiable.”

“Duh, Hannibal. I’ll be right there by your side. No one’s taking anything from us ever again,” Will puts a hand on Hannibal’s cheek and leans in to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Is there anything else? Or can we get a move on?”

“That is all.”

Will opens the door and lets Margot and Alana back into their room. 

“Should we go? Your disguises are fine enough for waiting in line. I wouldn’t have recognized you in the hall if it weren’t for how loudly Will swore,” Margot says. “Will, how do you feel about the Revenge era black band makeup? I can do that on your faces closer to the show. There’ll be cameras, and that makeup will make you unrecognizable if they get your picture.”

“Yeah that sounds good to me. Hannibal might not like that, but,” Will shrugs, trailing off. 

All four of them set off down the hall, back towards Alana and Margot’s room, where Margot disappears inside to gather a few things. 

Alana turns to Will, “Does he know anything about My Chemical Romance?”

Will shakes his head, and they both grin.

“So, this’ll be interesting, then.”

And it was. 

When they arrive in front of the venue, there are only a few people already camping out. Will smiles, knowing that they’ll get a good spot, likely front row. Hannibal sits down on the blanket Alana brought with and takes a look around. 

“Why must we be here so early?” he asks Will.

Will sits down and grabs a hold of his hand. “Because, darling, this is important to me.”

Alana and Margot share a glance.

“So, how long have you two been… an item?” Margot asks.

“You heard about the fate of Ms. Du Marier, yes?” Hannibal asks.

Margot nods. She speaks in just barely a whisper, “You guys killed her, what, four years ago?”

Will nods, “Yeah, we made it official about… ten seconds after she stopped breathing.”

“That’s morbid,” Alana says.

“Do we have a whole lot of room to speak?” Margot laughs. 

“I guess not,” Alana smiles. 

The rest of the camping went by without a hitch, though on the night before the show, when the band came outside to give everyone blankets, Hannibal and Will had to make sure to avoid all cameras, which was difficult. Teenagers everywhere were freaking out about the band, eager to get photos of all the members, and both men kept their heads down and covered as best as they could. 

When Ray Toro is yelling about giving a blanket to a dog, Hannibal turns and whispers, “I understand why you like this band so much,” into Will’s ear. Will smiles and grips Hannibal’s hand in his own. 

“Frank is the one with a lot of dogs, actually,” Will says.

“Ah yes, the man who makes rudes shirts for his fans.”

Will laughs and squeezes Hannibal’s hand. 

The next day, show day, Margot puts the dark bands over both Hannibal and Will’s faces. Hannibal complains only for a moment about the makeup being bad for his skin, until Will pinches his side, and he shuts up immediately. 

Just before doors, Will’s excitement is through the roof. Hannibal puts a calming hand on Will’s shoulder, but Will is practically vibrating under his touch. Even Margot, usually so nonchalant, is buzzing with anticipation as Alana watches her with all the adoration in the world. 

When the line starts being ushered towards the door, Will pulls up the tickets on his phone with one hand, and holds Hannibal’s hand in his other. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so eager for anything,” Hannibal says.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” 

“I still can’t believe you got Hannibal in jeans,” Alana says behind both of them.

“Anything for Will,” Hannibal smiles.

“You’re totally gonna love this,” Alana says.

Once inside the venue, all four of them in their places on the barricade, people filling in behind them, Hannibal is starting to love it less. The smell of sweat and beer permeate the large room, and people are yelling profanities at each other. Someone bumps into his back and he glares over his shoulder.

Will puts a hand over Hannibal’s where it was resting in the railing. 

“Just breathe, Hannibal. It was an accident.” 

Alana and Margot look over at the two men, and Will can sense their worry. He offers them a weak smile, and moves to stand behind Hannibal, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder and putting a hand on either side of Hannibal on the rail, boxing him in. 

“There, now no one else can bump into you,” Will tells him.  _ And you can’t move if anyone does _ , he doesn’t add. It’s like babysitting, but the baby is actually his 50 something year old cannibalistic-serial-killer-husband, who can’t handle himself in public spaces. 

Hannibal is loving it  _ even less _ when Thursday takes the stage and the crowd starts to move, causing his ribs to push into the railing. He sees cameras in the front of the railing, and is glad for the face makeup, but he still knows he’s gonna have to scrub and cleanse several times after the show. 

Will kisses Hannibal’s neck softly, a normally comforting gesture, but it does nothing to calm Hannibal in this type of environment. It’s definitely not the opera, that’s for sure. 

When Thursday leaves the stage, and the crowd is buzzing around them, he turns around between Will’s arms to look at him. 

“I love you, dearly, and I find myself having to keep reminding myself that is why I am here.”

Will laughs, “I take it you’re not having a good time.”

“Well, I’m not ‘totally loving it,’ thank you very much, William.” 

“It’ll get better, I promise.”

Hannibal turns back around and after some time, Ray’s voice comes through the overhead speakers. 

“You like D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini, and croquet. You can’t swim, you can’t dance, and you don’t know karate. Face it, you’re never gonna make it.”

And then Gerard’s voice.

“I don’t wanna make it, I just wanna…”

And the the curtain drops, and the roaring guitars, and then the singing, and Hannibal is once again pushed forward, Will pressed firmly into his back, his ribs digging into the barrier in front of him. 

Will’s voice is in his ear, singing along to the words. Hannibal doesn’t follow the words being sung, but he can hear the happiness in Will’s voice, and can feel the joy in the way he dances behind him. 

So, Hannibal decides he doesn’t hate it. He doesn’t love it, either though.

Hannibal hears a few phrases, a few lyrics. Something about being punished, something about a cannibal glow, something about a song being ‘stabby,’ and he listens as best as he can. He may not totally love the music, or the crowd, but he can tell why Will thought he might like  _ something.  _ This band sings about things that Hannibal has actually lived, and he understands, now, why everyone Alana said this would be interesting.

After the show, Will can’t stop smiling, which makes Hannibal unable to stop smiling, as well. They part ways with Alana and Margot at their hotel room door and quickly move to remove the makeup before urgently packing their bags back up. There may be a truce, but there’s always a chance for loopholes, and they can’t take the risk. 

Once in the car, and Hannibal’s driving their way out of state, to an airport they won’t be suspected at, where they can catch a plane out of the country, Hannibal looks at Will. 

“That band talks about murder and cannibalism,” he says.

“Hannibal, you are not tracking them down to try and influence them into anything. And no, don’t frame any of them for murder either.”

“What about starting a rumor that one of them has committed vehicular manslaughter? That man in the shirt that says ‘Mikey Fuckin Way,’ seems like an easy target for that.”

Will just laughs, but sure enough, a few months later, that exact rumor starts in online fan circles. Hannibal says he doesn’t know anything about it, but Will catches him smiling at his phone later that day. 


End file.
